Cuestión de tiempo
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Komori Yui lo presentía, que algo cambiaría todo o al menos lo llegaría a tambalear y, cuando fijo la vista en la joven descuidada, lo supo, que esa mujer seria lo que provocaría el cambio.


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, de lo contrario habría un sinfín de situaciones absurdas.

**Advertencias:** Violencia (moderada), shoujo-ai (mujer x mujer), participación de OC, posible OoC (fuera de personaje) y lenguaje malsonante.

**Aclaraciones:** Esto ocurre antes de que despierte Cordelia. _"Pensamientos"_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuestión de tiempo<em>**

_La primera impresi__ó__n no siempre perdura._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Aguza el sentido del oído, nota que ningún aparato electrónico esta encendido ni tampoco las luces, el ambiente posee una apariencia lúgubre y desgastada, el aroma de la pequeña casa lo nota corrompido, de esa clase que origina un cuerpo animal o humano sin vida y en estado de descomposición, presiente que todo está hecho trizas, sin orden y sucio, sin embargo no se permite demostrar una emoción como la ira o el cansancio. Cierra la puerta y deja que la negrura permanezca, después de todo como ser nocturno, puede apreciar con detalle su alrededor aunque todo carezca de luz, camina por la sala de tamaño decente hasta llegar al corredor que dirige hacia los dormitorios. No percibe ninguna respiración ajena cerca, esta vez frunce el ceño, porque se supone que debería ser capaz de detectar a su inquilina, un poco inquieto y molesto, va hacia el cuarto donde habita _ella,_ la calamidad en persona.

Un presentimiento cambia su dirección, ahora está enfrente del cuarto de baño, el olor a sangre logra que sus nervios se alteren, pero solo por un efímero momento, después de todo se trata de _ella_, suelta un largo suspiro de cansancio y se adentra, presiona el interruptor para encender el foco. Primero sus ojos se posan directo sobre el cuerpo desnudo que está en la tina, para después fijarse con más atención en los brazos delicados llenos de cortadas y rastros de líquido carmesí. Karl Heinz posa una mano sobre su cara en un acto de absoluta decepción— ¿en serio eres incapaz de actuar impecable?

Un mirar indiferente se clava en la figura imponente del vampiro—bueno, la culpa es tuya por dejarme sin ningún entretenimiento —comenta despreocupada y con un ligero tono bromista.

—Levántate —ordena, la joven obedece y se queda de pie como si esperara una instrucción más, en esos pocos segundos debajo de ella se forma un pequeño charco de agua combinada con rojo, de agua que escurre de su cabello y piel mojadas, de sangre que aun sale de sus heridas. La mujer está expuesta por completo ante el vampiro, sin embargo ella no parece tener ningún tipo de vergüenza—. Cuando termines te espero en la sala—concluye Karl Heinz, y la chica solo sonríe descarada.

El rey vampiro una vez dentro de su propia habitación, escoge ir hacia el único escritorio del cuarto—aquel cuya ubicación es enfrente de una de las tantas ventanas—, lo recibe la imagen de miles de pinos siendo iluminados por la luz que proyecta la luna, un bosque lejos de la civilización, que hasta ese entonces había sido perfecto para cumplir con las bases de su plan. Abre uno de los cajones y saca una libreta donde anota todos los avances, los segundos transcurren mientras analiza los resultados de las últimas dos semanas, el _objeto de estudio_ está rompiendo los estándares establecidos, por lo que se debería idear una forma de regresarlo a la normalidad, el cadáver con múltiples heridas que decora un lado de la cama, se lo advierte con una expresión eterna de horror. Más tarde mandará a uno de sus subordinados a limpiar la pequeña cabaña.

Después de una breve inspección al sitio, es consciente de que hay como tres animales muertos y con las vísceras de fuera, además de tener ahora muebles destruidos y pinturas arruinadas— te has dejado dominar por instintos sin futuro otra vez —suelta la advertencia, con aquel tono ácido y frío, pero ella solo mantiene una brillante sonrisa, mientras sentada sobre un sillón rasgado lee una revista de chismes—, dado que el nivel de tus actos aumento, me temo que tendré que enviarte a un lugar diferente —el rostro de la joven se ilumina con esperanza.

—Ya era hora —dice complacida—, esta pocilga comenzaba a cansarme.

* * *

><p>Escucha el despertador sonar con el acostumbrado timbre fastidioso, resguarda la cabeza debajo de la almohada, como si aquello fuera capaz de evitar que la jornada prosiguiera, con esperanza cuenta hasta que la inevitable realidad la destruye, su deseo de escape jamás será concedido, y solo le queda afrontar la terrible situación en la que esta injustamente estancada. Derrotada se levanta con pereza de la cama, realiza algunos estiramientos para después buscar que ropa vestir aquel día, nota que a ninguna luz—ni aunque fuera escasa—se le permite la entrada, las cortinas cerradas son las culpables y tal vez también ella, al ser dominada últimamente por un ánimo más que sombrío, una sonrisa floja se extiende por su rostro.<p>

En contra de su voluntad, los hábitos dañinos de sus compañeros de hogar se apropian de ella, es como si sutilmente la moldearan para convertirla en una muñeca, una muñeca más del montón y sin razonamiento.

Cuando el agua tibia de la regadera toca su piel con amabilidad, es el momento en que los pensamientos son capaces de ser libres por completo, _¿por qué precisamente yo? ¿acaso mi padre ignoraba la verdad del sitio al cual me enviaba? _Son cuestiones que crecen pero jamás florecen, ¿algún día vería con sus ojos ciegos la rosa construida de honestidad? No le queda más que creer en aquel sueño, que no es mas que una ilusión. Una vez enfrente del espejo de baño manda una mirada minuciosa por su cuerpo, o por lo menos lo que es reflejado, le desagrada, no porque considere que es demasiado delgada y andrógina, sino por las marcas de mordidas que decoran su piel blanca, estas no son más que derrotas a su tan lastimada resistencia, y solo ello es responsable de motivar el pequeño lado resentido y egoísta que posee en el fondo—pero si lo dejara sin vigilancia, me convertiría en alguien como _ellos_, ¿no? —murmura dudosa.

Y si aquello se volvía cierto, jamás sería capaz de perdonarse a sí misma.

Se cubre con una toalla blanca y sale del cuarto de baño para comenzar a alistarse, cuando camina hacia su cama—donde la ropa elegida esta esparcida—, nota que alguien más está dentro, afianza el agarre a la tela que sirve como protección, en el fondo la molestia se manifiesta porque ni siquiera se le concede respeto a su privacidad. Sin embargo cuando se giró dispuesta a reclamar, la vergüenza cubrió su rostro y se quedó callada; Ayato la observa sin limitaciones, con aquella mirada que altera sus nervios y logra que su cuerpo sea recorrido por temblores, la detesta porque la hacía dudar de sus verdaderos deseos, provocando una gran contradicción—podrías salir de la habitación, por favor —pidió con un tono de voz demasiado pasivo para su propio gusto; Yui esta convencida de que el menor de los trillizos tiene un buen momento dentro de la recamara, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Además, recuerda haber puesto el seguro a la puerta, _"vampiros"_ piensa con cierta molestia, molestia que recorre su rostro sin permiso, Ayato fue incapaz de ignorar tal gesto.

De algún modo Komori sospecha que erro en su comportamiento, el que Ayato la acorrale contra una de las paredes es una confirmación, una confirmación funesta.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —soltó con ligera amenaza, no permitiría que Yui, siendo solo una reemplazable humana, lo manejara a su antojo. Se dirigió con hambre al cuarto del sacrificio para alimentarse sin reservas, incluso espero con una paciencia no propia de su forma de actuar, la razón autentica detrás de aquella acción la desconoce y tampoco le interesa descubrirla; justo cuando estuvo a punto de ser complacido, aquella _pecho plano_ insolente se atrevía a demandarle que se fuera. Ayato no cedería, por lo que Yui nunca seria escuchada o tomada con seriedad—. ¿Acaso fue una orden? No te creas con tal privilegio _Chichinashi_.

El miedo la invadió con tal sutileza, que solo hasta que Ayato tocó uno de sus hombros, estuvo a punto de soltar un sonido humillante, ¿qué hacer? Él es mucho más fuerte y rápido, ella apenas y tiene una condición física decente, sería un intento fallido el siquiera oponerse. En aquella mansión no existía ningún sitio donde estar segura, tampoco uno donde pudiera conservar una salud emocional sin ningún rasguño. Se encogió ante el verde intenso que la quema solo por un ridículo capricho, cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable y con una voz muy débil, rogó—por favor.

—No —sentencio él, Yui supo entonces que nada ni nadie la salvaría.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunta una de sus compañeras de curso, al verla con apariencia decaída y enfermiza, Yui asiente e intenta mostrar una expresión creíble, si involucraba a una persona inocente en sus problemas, era probable que los hermanos Sakamaki le aplicaran un terrible castigo y que decir, sobre la implicada desafortunada.<p>

Se levanta sin ganas e inicia la caminata hacia el estacionamiento, si tardaba demasiado alguno de los vampiros se desquitaría con ella, apuro el paso al recordar el incidente de la tarde; Ayato fue más agresivo y egoísta de lo _normal_, de lo que para _ellos_ es normal, tuvo que ocultar la marca tan evidente con maquillaje, del poco que poseía—gracias a un regalo, que le brindó una vieja amiga—. En el transcurso del recorrido se topó con el estricto de Reiji, en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, por lo que tuvo que hacer lo imposible para no quedarse atrás y recibir una reprimenda; una vez dentro de la limusina no tuvo más opción que sentarse al lado de Ayato, para empeorar el momento, Kanato quedó a su lado izquierdo, mejor par no pudo escoger, _"al menos ninguno de los dos es Laito"_ Si fuera de aquel modo, la incomodidad sería capaz de matarla. De vez en cuando Ayato se acercaba de más para fastidiarla, Yui nerviosa no sabía cómo reaccionar y cuando ya era domada por la calma, esta no duraba mucho porque pensamientos no muy gratos la atacaban.

Algún día perdería la paciencia, algún día se cansaría de tanto maltrato, y el resultado no sería agradable, para ninguna de las partes involucradas.

—Hoy llega ¿cierto? —comenta divertido Laito, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, el solo toparse con aquel verde lujurioso la aterra, Yui termina por mirar sus manos—que están sobre su falda y en puño—como si estas fueran lo más interesante del mundo, el mayor de los trillizos suelta una pequeña risa, Komori piensa que le divierte su miedo.

El semblante de Ayato endureció, parecía que en cualquier instante reclamaría, por su parte Subaru tenia las cejas casi juntas, y daba la sensación de que él también se contenía. Kanato seguía hablando con Teddy, mientras que Shu estaba a punto de caer dormido.

—Según la carta de _ese sujeto_, sí, ella vendrá hoy —informa Reiji, sin ninguna especie de interés.

—¿Ella? ¿quién? —suelta Yui confundida, se suponía que no diría nada, que solo se lo guardaría, pero antes de siquiera detenerlas, las palabras salieron por si solas. Tanta rebeldía y falta de control, algún día la mataría.

—El nuevo sacrificio, _bitch-chan_ —dice Laito, expectante sobre la reacción de su _perrita_.

¿Eh? Queda estupefacta, tuvieron que correr varios minutos para que ella recuperara color, y con todos sus medios, evitó que una sonrisa surcara su rostro, Yui ilusionada pensó, que ya no estaría sola y que podría contar con apoyo, de una persona realmente cuerda y sincera. Al bajar de la limusina, tan distraída estuvo que casi cae, por suerte, Subaru logro pararla, avergonzada le agradeció el gesto amable, más tarde sintió un jalón, Ayato la había tomado del brazo, como poniendo énfasis en que Yui seguía perteneciéndole.

Antes de que iniciara una discusión ridícula, se escuchó la voz de Reiji quejándose, y con cierta indignación— ¿por qué...? ¿qué significa esto?

Justo en la entrada de la mansión, estaba una pareja a punto de tener sexo.

* * *

><p>El paisaje que ve a través de la ventana del carro la distrae, aunque no la libra por completo del aburrimiento. Por un lado esta de acuerdo con el cambio y por otro no; le encanta la idea de ir a una zona más poblaba y con un montón de sitios donde divertirse, pero detesta el hecho de que seguirá siendo vigilada a distancia por Karl Heinz, el celular que sostiene con ambas manos, es un prueba irrefutable del problema de control obsesivo que sufre el rey vampiro. El solo recordar la despedida la perturba, porque él toco con falsa amabilidad su cara, y ese hombre jamás lo hacía a menos de que una terrible idea se le ocurriera. Karl tramaba algo, mas no sabía qué con precisión.<p>

Mordió con nerviosismo sus uñas, después miro de reojo al chofer y se dio cuenta de que era su tipo, ¿qué mejor que sexo para calmar a su intranquila alma? Cuando el dichoso chofer paro en rojo y la vio con un brillo evidente, ella le sonrió sugerente, tal parecía que tardarían más de lo esperado en llegar a la mansión Sakamaki.

Al apreciar por primera vez dicha mansión, se quedó pasmada— el bastardo es rico y me tenía viviendo en la inmundicia —soltó enojada, ofendida e incrédula.

Minutos más tarde, toques en su cuerpo la animaron y la hicieron desear repetir la _aventura_. Que tiempo después escucharan el ruido de otro auto, no los detuvo en absoluto, mas bien pareció motivarlos más.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —identifica un tono indignado, bufa exasperada. Se deshace del agarre de su chofer temporal, hace un gesto indicándole que ya era libre de irse. De modo _cuidadoso_arregla su apariencia, como si fuera una pésima imitación de una joven recatada; da la cara y se encuentra con una espléndida vista, tanto hombre atractivo la marea.

Tal vez no sería una tortura habitar en el mismo lugar que los hijos de Karl Heinz.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Cuestionas una obviedad. Es claro que el _dulce_ de hace rato y yo, estábamos a punto de follar—Komori Yui se asustó y alejó, hasta alcanzar una distancia prudente, ante la mirada fulminante que Reiji le envió a la desconocida. Por su parte, el segundo hijo mayor, de solo ver la apariencia descuidada y desvergonzada de la joven, le provoco un inevitable rechazo, además de que sus aparentes acciones anteriores no la dejaron en un sitio digno, al menos no para él.

Reiji no se veía capaz de considerarla una señorita o dama con clase; para él no resulto más que una mujer corriente, por no mencionar otra palabra más adecuada y fuerte.

Ella acorto la distancia que la separaba de Reiji, al prestar más atención al rostro de él, presintió que no le daría un buen trato ni le tendría paciencia—. ¿Y cuándo piensan entrar? —dijo al momento en que le entregó una carta a Reiji, este no dudo en abrirla y cuando leyó quien era el remitente, pudo sentir un dolor de cabeza brotar. Lo sospechó desde que visualizo el espectáculo vulgar, sin embargo se resistió a creerlo, pero al parecer, su hipótesis fue aprobada, ¿en serio Karl Heinz planeaba que aceptaran a una mujer tan peculiar en la mansión?—, ¿y? ¿se quedaran como idiotas o piensan avanzar?

Reiji respiro para calmarse, y no cometer homicidio.

Con dificultad logro que todos entraran y no armaran pleito, una vez en la sala, Shu explicó lo que su padre le informo por teléfono, y después Reiji procedió a complementar con los datos de la carta. Es oficial, que el nuevo sacrificio no era una engaño, sin embargo cada individuo parcialmente calmado; dado que el actuar de la invasora no generó agrado a los vampiros—excepto a Laito—espero la presentación, para después poder irse sin recibir algún sermón de Reiji—nuestra nueva invitada se llama Shizuka Oshiro y por lo que han escuchado, ella se quedara a vivir por un tiempo indefinido —declaro Reiji con voz clara, fuerte y que no recibía replicas.

Después de un pequeño silencio, él más responsable de todos presentó a los demás. La tal Shizuka no dejó de sonreír cínica en ningún momento, para irritación de Reiji.

—Entonces es una _novia_ más, pero no te preocupes _bitch-chan_, siempre te voy a preferir —comenta juguetón Laito, Yui ignora la obvia mentira, dado que Laito le dedica miradas descaradas a una Shizuka tranquila, y para nada ofendida.

La mujer los observa con detalle, concluye que son seres llenos de complejos, que no le serán de utilidad más que para divertirse efímeramente, cuando sus ojos miel se topan con los de la única chica; aparte de ella misma, es que un ligero gusto se adquiere, la joven en si posee la apariencia de un ser inocente, justo el tipo de personas que cautivan a Shizuka.

Los días en esa mansión resultarían ser muy provechosos.

— ¿La podemos matar? —pregunta con inocencia fingida Kanato, pensó que podría hacer una muñeca útil con Oshiro, aunque esta no fuera más que una mujer terriblemente ordinaria y con belleza intermedia, Shizuka no es más bonita que Komori, ni siquiera la sangre de Oshiro se compara con la de Yui.

Yui notó con cierta inquietud que Shizuka no dio señales de asustarse o sentirse amenazada, _"¿por qué?"_ Piensa con cierta curiosidad y desaprobación a partes iguales.

—No, ese sujeto ha especificado que la traten con delicadeza —aclara Reiji, antes de que uno de sus hermanos llegue a cometer un error fatal.

Ayato le resta importancia a la nueva inquilina, no le ha generado ninguna sensación diferente; solo permanece en aquel espacio para obtener una oportunidad de fastidiar y monopolizar aún más a Komori. El mayor de los hermanos continúa apaciblemente dormido sobre uno de los sillones, Subaru por su lado esta fastidiado, ya que tendría que soportar a otra humana; como si no fuera suficiente con Yui. Kanato se encuentra desilusionado ante no poseer el permiso de inmortalizar a Shizuka, a quien no le encontró mas función que ser una muñeca eterna—. Tu habitación queda junto a la de Komori Yui, por lo que ella te guiara a tu respectiva recamara. Según lo dictado en la carta no veo necesario discutir algo más.

—No, no lo es. Él ya me ha informado de todo —comenta Oshiro con cierto tono de aburrimiento. Shizuka se levanta del sillón y con cierta lentitud avanza hacia Komori, una vez enfrente de ella le sonríe—. Un gusto conocerte Yui—la nombrada es dominada por los nervios y contesta de forma torpe.

A Shizuka le agrada aquella actitud tan estúpida.

Y es así, cómo Yui ya no se siente tan segura con la presencia de Oshiro.

Antes de que Shizuka arrastrara consigo a Yui, para que le mostrara su habitación, fue detenida por Reiji—. Espero que no se repita lo de hoy, un comportamiento tan deplorable no quedara sin castigo por segunda vez.

Oshiro solo sonríe y mira coqueta a Reiji, el cual esta demasiado molesto—bueno, gustosa aceptare cualquier reprimenda —comenta, Yui de solo escucharla se sonroja hasta las orejas. Por supuesto Shizuka ríe y saca, casi corriendo, a Yui de la sala de estar.

Yui ya no ve a Shizuka como alguien normal y cabal.

* * *

><p>Sus muñecas quedaron apresadas por las manos de Ayato, el agarre es fuerte, tanto que Yui presiente que le dejara marcas, aun así sigue moviéndose, o al menos lo intenta, el vampiro ignora sus suplicas, y solo encaja los colmillos en la carne tierna, Komori suelta un quejido, ¿cómo termino de esta forma?<p>

Oh, cierto, después de ayudar a Shizuka con sus maletas, al salir con intenciones de ir a su propio cuarto, fue interceptada por Ayato, él en su momento estuvo furioso, porque Oshiro se la llevó como si nada.

Ayato es y seguirá siendo ridículamente posesivo.

Cuando termino de alimentarse, la abandono, sin importarle que Yui estuviera tan débil como para caer de rodillas. La rubia contuvo los sollozos. Volteo con esperanza, al escuchar la puerta de al lado abrirse, Shizuka salió, con un pijama muy revelador, pero en vez de preguntarle por su bienestar, solo se rió de ella, Yui la vio con desconcierto— ¿qué intentas con esa expresión? En serio, eres tan graciosa.

—¿Shizuka-san? —suelta Yui a punto de llorar, hace tanto que no sentía tal fragilidad.

—¿Qué con esa voz de suplica? ¿quieres que sienta lastima por ti? ¿qué te rescate? —dice Oshiro burlona, pero con un rostro demasiado serio—. Pues lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero a mi no me importas —continua, con una sonrisa malvada, ahora de cuclillas, los ojos miel devoran a Yui—. Además es problema tuyo, a mi no me metas —ella se pone de pie y para finalizar pronuncia cariñosa—. Dulces sueños Yui.

La ilusión se rompre, Shizuka no la ayudaría...solo volveria su instancia en el infierno, más insoportable.

_"¿Por qué Dios?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora.<strong>

Parece que no se me quita la mala costumbre de seguir creando historias, cuando ya tengo varias pendientes. El fanfic antes lo había publicado, digamos que esta es una nueva versión, varios detalles se quedaron iguales, pero muchos otros fueron agregados.

Espero actualizar seguido, se vale soñar ¿no?

De antemano, gracias por leer~


End file.
